


Tempus fugit

by Uploaded



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uploaded/pseuds/Uploaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint really hates magic and Loki, they seem to always screw him over- like throwing him back in time into the renaissance for instance, although he's not the only one it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers and Assassins creed crossover because reasons.

Oh shit.

That’s all I've got right now, being thrown back a couple of centuries robs a man of his vocabulary. Or maybe it’s the whole _God dammit **Loki**_ and his hokus pokus crap giving me the hangover of a life time.

Right no time for moping like a sissy let me summarise if I can to myself I need a plan- the Avengers assembled, Loki and his leather armour fetish was present, Doom bots were invading Smallville, I get caught by a flash in the crossfire. Now I'm in some weird comic convention or the renaissance. And finally I'm hidden in a crate full of hay my outfit making me stick out like a sore thumb. what do I do now? why me?! 

I stand by that oh shit comment 100%.

 


	2. Why hello there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint becomes a pancake

**THUMP**

**_“OWWW”_ “Dio mio!” **

_Owowow-_ what the hell fell on me? Did someone throw a _horse_ in this hay bale?!

 _“si può spostare ? Sono in un po 'di problemi in questo momento”_ (can you move? I'm in a bit of trouble right now) 

 Great the horse speaks Italian, thank God for those SHIELD language lessons; wait-

“Trouble? What have you done other then break my spine-"

“KILL THE ASSASSIN”

“mmurpp?!” the horse not scratch that _assassin_ clamps his hand over my mouth crushing his chest further onto mine, great the hay will never come out of my underwear it’s worse than sand I swear.

“Listen carefully, I will leave this bale quickly and quietly and you will not speak a word to anyone about this si?” nice try but I'm no civilian pal, I shove his hand off mine and the blob grunts in frustration.

“At least I didn't lick your hand, now how about a deal? Let’s start by names, I'm Clint.”

“I'm Ezio.”

 


	3. Gotta go fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runnig and sass

I never planned for this, all of those training scenarios at SHIELD and surprise _surprise_ time travel never came up; just my luck. It could be worse I guess I could take a cross bow to the ass ~~again,~~ but running for my life with the _Ezio Auditore de la **Fucking** Firenze_ getting shot at by guards with bows and primitive guns is not exactly top on my list of good moments.

“So Clint, err what are you ah wearing?”  Oh did I mention Ezio? Yeah well there’s Ezio, for an assassin he isn’t very ‘stealthy’ in galloping over roofs and making small talk.

“You’re asking me this now, and what’s it to you?!” the nerve of this guy! Chicks dig leather!

“You dress weird, speak strange and obviously have training but I have never seen those moves or yourself before; I’m not a fan of mysteries” his brow crinkles with frustration running beside me wow blunt bastard, mysteries eh? Probably some interesting backstory there, note to self find out later if asked.

“Look now is not the time!”

We both cut right sharply and slide down an unfortunate house wall, grabbing my hand he drags me into an abandoned ally and we blend into the shadows; a few ignorant guards trotting past overhead. I stay as still as possible, harsh pants fill the ally as we catch our breath; I glance sideways at my er _partner_ the hood overshadows most of his face but his mouth is tugged downwards tongue idly playing with the scar on his lips.

“I believe now is a good time rouge assassin.”

Well shit.


End file.
